


Punto di partenza.

by Soleinpolvere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape, Pre-Relationship, Remus Lupin-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleinpolvere/pseuds/Soleinpolvere
Summary: È inutile, io questi due non riesco proprio a lasciarli andare e, nonostante la mia incapacità nello scrivere storie decenti, non sono riuscita a resistere alla tentazione di tornare a scrivere su di loro.Questa storia è ambientata l'ultimo giorno del quinto anno dei nostri beniamini due mesi dopo lo "scherzo" di Sirius a Severus coff coff...Remus, che si ritrova tra le grinfie dei suoi brutti pensieri, viene raggiunto da Sirius sulla torre di astronomia (cliché coff coff che vi devo dire) per chiarire. Dopo l'iniziale angst ho cercato di "alleggerire" la situazione tra i due.Ovviamente il rimettere insieme i pezzi è sempre difficile, questo io lo considero come il punto di partenza.Bando alle ciance, spero vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere nei commenti se vi va ^-^
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Punto di partenza.

Era l’ultimo giorno di scuola del suo quinto anno e Remus, in solitudine sulla torre di astronomia, rifletteva su tutto ciò che era successo negli ultimi mesi.

Era stato un anno _strano_ per Remus.

Non che la stranezza non facesse costantemente parte della sua vita, _cosa c’è di non strano in un lupo mannaro?,_ ma quell’anno era stato caratterizzato da continui alti e bassi, momenti in cui tutto sembrava andar magnificamente _,_ l’esser prefetto e la scoperta di un _nuovo sentimento_ a cui voleva pensare il meno possibile _,_ ed altri in cui aveva rischiato di perder _tutto._

Insieme a lui a ricevere la carica di prefetto, durante l’inizio di quell’anno, era stata Lily Evans con la quale aveva stretto una solida amicizia, resa possibile anche dal fatto che tra i due fosse presente una sorta di simpatia fin da sempre, composta da scambi di battutine sarcastiche sugli altri studenti, _“Wow, ora che Susy ha detto che i draghi sono pericolosi ci credo fermamente.” “Cosa avremmo fatto senza di lei, mio caro Remus? Io penso che ne avrei adottato uno e l’avrei messo sul comodino in camera mia!” “In una teca?” “Ma va, al massimo legato alla sveglia con un guinzaglio di marca!”,_ e semplici confessioni a vicenda, niente di troppo profondo, ma quel genere di confessioni che non fanno che avvicinare le persone, confessioni del tipo che cosa avrebbero voluto far da grandi o cosa non gli andasse a genio delle proprie famiglie. Lily gli aveva parlato di come sua sorella, Petunia, si fosse allontanata da lei dopo aver appreso che fosse una strega e, nonostante i tentativi di Lily, niente sembrava far riavvicinare le due sorelle.

Remus aveva invece parlato di come la sua famiglia, a detta sua, non riuscisse a _capirlo_.

I due si erano avvicinati ancora di più da dopo che Remus aveva rischiato, appunto, di perder _tutto._

Le aveva confessato, tra le lacrime, di esser un lupo mannaro, convinto che ormai non avesse più nulla da perdere. La ragazza dai capelli rossi gli rivelò che in realtà l’aveva già capito da tempo e che nulla sarebbe cambiato per poi stringerlo in un forte abbraccio. I due rimasero a parlare per tutta la notte e Remus, che non pensava sarebbe mai potuto accadere, dopo quella notte ebbe la piena sicurezza di avere un’amica in più. Si era sempre limitato ad aver solo tre veri amici convinto che nessun altro, oltre a quegli scellerati, l’avrebbe mai accettato, ma Lily aveva stravolto ogni sua certezza diventando per lui una persona di cui potersi fidare ciecamente e, di persone di cui fidarsi, Remus ne aveva ben poche e ben presto, ancora non ne era sicuro, probabilmente ne avrebbe avuto una in meno.

Il solo pensiero di ciò che era accaduto nei mesi scorsi, pensiero che non abbandonava la testa e il cuore del giovane prefetto, gli faceva provare un dolore immenso misto a… paura.

Paura di rimanere solo, paura per ciò che era _davvero._

Non meno di due mesi fa, Remus e un altro studente erano stati vittima della… _stupidità?,_ Remus non sapeva ancora come definirla, di Sirius Black.

L’altro studente coinvolto era nientedimeno che l’acerrimo nemico del suo gruppo di amici ovvero Severus Piton, un ragazzo serpeverde del loro stesso anno, con il quale era in corso una sorta di guerra fin dal loro primo giorno di scuola.

Sirius aveva svelato a Severus dove andare per scoprire il _segreto_ di Remus e, se non fosse stato per James, armato del suo caratteristico coraggio e senso dell’onore, Severus avrebbe incontrato nella stramberga strillante un lupo mannaro vero e proprio e Remus sarebbe diventato, quasi sicuramente, _un assassino._

Remus venne attraversato da un brivido lungo la schiena mentre, senza nemmeno accorgersene, si ritrovò a stringere con maggiore forza la ringhiera con entrambe le mani.

Aveva scoperto dello “scherzo” la mattina dopo la luna piena da James che, con il volto più bianco che mai, aveva spiegato tutto senza tralasciare alcun dettaglio, con Peter al suo fianco che aveva stampata sul volto un’espressione che diceva _“Mi dispiace tanto”,_ mentre Sirius era rimasto sulla soglia della porta senza muoversi e senza distogliere lo sguardo da Remus. I due avevano litigato pesantemente, più che altro Remus aveva urlato e _urlato_ mentre Sirius incassava ogni singolo insulto senza dire nulla, e la discussione era finita con Remus che usciva di corsa, nonostante le proteste di Madame Pomfrey, ordinando a Sirius di uscire fuori dalla sua vita.

I due non si rivolsero la parola per settimane, ma a Remus non sfuggì il costante sguardo di Sirius su di lui e i suoi goffi tentativi di approccio come ad esempio passargli il sale nonostante Remus lo avesse chiesto a James.

Remus continuò ad ignorare Sirius proprio come ignorava il dolore che sentiva forte nel petto.

James, d’altro canto, non voleva assolutamente rinunciare a nessuno dei suoi due amici e cercava di vivere le giornate come se niente fosse successo anche se _nulla_ era come prima nonostante James non _volesse_ vederlo. Remus era sicuro che James avesse rimproverato Sirius nel modo più brutale possibile, ma questo non bastò a fargli superare la cosa, anzi delle volte si riscoprì addirittura arrabbiato con James anche se la sua rabbia si affievoliva quasi immediatamente.

Erano brevi momenti in cui Remus veniva sopraffatto dai brutti pensieri e brutte sensazioni che lo portavano a credere che James non avrebbe perdonato _lui_ se fosse stato al posto di Sirius.

James, quasi come se riuscisse a sentire i pensieri di Remus, se ne usciva puntualmente con uno dei suoi monologhi, pensando di sistemare la situazione, su come _i malandrini fossero uniti come nessun altro e avrebbero superato qualsiasi cosa insieme_ e, puntualmente, non riceveva risposta se non il muto sostegno di Peter.

Quei discorsi alleggerivano il cuore di Remus ma, appena ripensava a Sirius, non poteva che crederci un po’ di meno rispetto a quanto ci credesse prima del grave avvenimento.

Era chiaro a tutti gli studenti che ci fossero dei problemi, anche piuttosto seri, nel gruppo di amici più chiacchierato dell’intera scuola. Remus aveva iniziato a passare più tempo con Lily e sempre meno con i suoi tre amici perché, anche se consapevole di come James e Peter non avessero alcuna colpa, non si sentiva più a suo agio a star con loro. James, nonostante il sorriso sul volto, era visibilmente _disperato, “Non riesco più a dormire per via di questa situazione._ ” aveva sussurrato a Sirius una mattina pensando di non esser ascoltato da altre persone, mentre Peter cercava di invitarlo il più volte possibile a giocare con lui a qualche gioco da tavolo in quanto entrambi, al contrario degli altri due malandrini, li adoravano. Remus però declinava ogni singolo invito, stando con loro il tempo necessario per non offenderli. Non riusciva a stare insieme a loro perché guardarli lo faceva sentire _un mostro._ Remus era convinto che fosse questo, ad un mostro, a cui Sirius aveva pensato mentre architettava lo scherzo… _un mostro_ pronto a mangiare Severus solo perché era una rottura di scatole in quanto era sempre pronto a mettere il naso in qualsiasi faccenda che riguardasse i quattro malandrini.

Dopo settimane di silenzio e di allontanamento, i due quasi _ex amici_ cominciarono ad avvicinarsi pian piano. Remus si odiava per il semplice motivo di non riuscire ad odiare davvero Sirius.

Non poteva ignorare quel barlume di felicità che percepiva ogni qualvolta ricordava gli occhi pieni di felicità e stupore del ragazzo più grande del gruppo quando, alla sua domanda su che ore fossero, rispose lui lasciando a bocca aperta James, il quale a Remus sembrò sull’orlo delle lacrime, e Peter che non si aspettavano una risposta da parte sua. Si erano quasi abituati, con immenso dispiacere, al costante silenzio di Remus che il semplice _“Sono le 16:46.”_ li emozionò come se avesse recitato a memoria l’intero manuale di Quidditch. Inutile dire che James, animato da quel primo passo avanti, fece il possibile per far ritornare il gruppo di amici come quello di un tempo costringendoli a passare più tempo insieme.

 _“Oggi devi venire all’allenamento di Quidditch, Lunastorta. Ti prego, sei il mio portafortuna, lo sai! Dai, fallo per il tuo amichetto!”_ E Remus, con un libro in mano, si era davvero presentato sugli spalti scaturendo grossi sorrisi di felicità non solo da parte di James ma anche di Sirius.

Da lì era iniziato il lento e quasi doloroso riavvicinamento. Lily gli ripeteva costantemente che avevano bisogno di un confronto diretto, _“Dovete chiarire, non basta riavvicinarvi come nulla fosse. Se non parlate, la questione rimarrà in sospeso e la tua ferita, perché sei ferito e non negarlo, rimarrà aperta. Arriverà il giorno in cui glielo rinfaccerai.”, e_ Remus la rassicurava dicendole che prima o poi ci avrebbe parlato, ma la verità era che Remus non voleva alcuna spiegazione. Aveva paura del perché Sirius l’avesse fatto, aveva paura di scoprire che Sirius lo vedesse come una macchina da guerra con cui distruggere i suoi nemici.

Remus preferiva far finta di nulla, come spesso faceva di fronte ai suoi problemi, piuttosto che sentirsi dire dal ragazzo con gli occhi grigi, verso il quale aveva ormai appurato di aver una cotta, come per lui fosse un potenziale distruttore di _nemici_.

Remus sospirò indirizzando lo sguardo verso il cielo stellato. Non riusciva a far conciliare i sentimenti positivi e felici che provava per Sirius, almeno per il Sirius che _pensava_ di conoscere, e la sua delusione per ciò che gli aveva fatto. Per ogni singolo bel ricordo, come quando Sirius quell’anno si era addormentato più volte insieme a lui nel suo letto dopo aver passato ore a parlare oppure di come Sirius ricordasse ogni stupidata detta da lui, _“Peter puoi provare il miele per il mal di gola, non fa niente se non ti piace! Nemmeno a Remus piace il miele però ogni tanto quando era più piccolo e aveva l’influenza la madre glielo metteva nella sua tazza di latte e lui nemmeno se ne accorgeva!_ ” _“Ma come lo sai?” “L’ha detto lui, non ricordi James?” “Sirius, l’avrò detto al secondo anno.” “E quindi?”,_ c’era un cattivo pensiero che gli risuonava forte in testa legato al possibile motivo che aveva spinto Sirius a tradirlo in quel modo.

Nella sua testa vi era una vocina che urlava cose del tipo _“Forse è per questo che si è avvicinato ancora di più te quest’anno, forse ti ha visto come un’arma gratis e pronta all’uso, perché è questo che sei.”_ ogni qualvolta facesse un passo avanti verso Sirius facendogli, inesorabilmente, battere ritirata.

Non sapeva più a cosa credere.

Davvero Sirius lo avrebbe ingannato solo per suo vantaggio? Remus non voleva e non poteva crederci, ma l’insicurezza che lo accompagnava fin da sempre non faceva che alimentare questa tremenda teoria nonostante cercasse di reprimerla il più possibile.

Quando era colmo di brutti pensieri pensava a come i suoi tre amici si erano addirittura trasformarti in animaghi _illegali_ per potergli fare compagnia durante la luna piena. Non gli avevano detto nulla del loro sconsiderato piano fino a quando tutti e tre non furono in grado di trasformarsi. In prima era stato tremendamente arrabbiato con loro perché era un qualcosa di totalmente folle però allo stesso tempo non poteva non negare la felicità che sentiva dal profondo del cuore.

 _“Non devi aver paura! Abbiamo studiato, non siamo mica degli scemi. I lupi mannari non attaccano gli animali, non ci farai nulla perché il lupo ci riconoscerà come suo branco!”_ Aveva cercato di rassicurarlo James mentre Peter, durante una delle loro solitarie partire a scacchi, si era lasciato sfuggire di come Sirius fosse stato il primo a trasformarsi qualche giorno dopo _il litigio._ Gli altri due avevano impiegato più tempo e Peter c’era riuscito solo qualche giorno fa. Ora riusciva a capire perché, qualche giorno prima dell’ultima luna piena, Sirius sembrava così arrabbiato con James e Peter. Remus era certo che Sirius volesse trasformarsi anche senza Peter ma James l’avrà sicuramente fermato in quanto _“Dobbiamo esser tutti, ricordi? Nessuno viene lasciato dietro! Anche a me piacerebbe andare adesso, ma non possiamo rompere il nostro patto iniziale!”_ A Remus sembrò di sentire la voce di James che, durante a discorsi del genere, diventava più profonda e solenne. Era totalmente certo fosse successo qualcosa del genere perché li conosceva benissimo tutti e tre.

Remus allo stesso tempo si era sentito sollevato che i tre malandrini fossero riusciti a trasformarsi solo qualche giorno fa, proprio prima delle vacanze estive, così da non dover passare una notte di luna piena con Sirius quando ancora non sapeva cosa fosse giusto provare nei suoi confronti.

_Magari dopo le vacanze estive sarà tutto definitivamente passato._

“Che stai facendo quassù da solo? Sotto sta per iniziare la festa, James impazzirà se non vieni.”

Si girò e si ritrovò davanti Sirius che stava avanzando a passo lento, quasi con cautela, verso di lui. Non rispose alla sua domanda e l’ultimo arrivato si posizionò al suo fianco rivolgendo l’attenzione sulle sue mani che ancora stringevano con forza la ringhiera. Remus colse lo sguardo di Sirius e si mise le mani in tasca scoprendole leggermente doloranti. Cercò di non farsi tradire da nessuna possibile smorfia di dolore guardando dritto di fronte a sé.

“Niente.”

“Niente?”

“Quassù, dico. Non sto facendo niente. Vai pure, ora arrivo.”

Sirius sospirò di fronte alla finta, e glaciale, calma di Remus.

“Possiamo parlare?” Domandò l’erede Black cercando di catturare lo sguardo del ragazzo che aveva al suo fianco.

“Di che cosa vorresti parlare?”

“Di quello che ho fatto, non riesco a darmi pace.”

Remus si decise a guardarlo negli occhi mentre cercava di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

_Non piangere, non adesso._

“Non c’è niente da dire. È tutto passato.”

“Non è vero, tu non mi hai perdonato e soprattutto io non riesco a perdonarmi e penso che mai lo farò. Sono stato un-“

“Smettila. Non voglio parlarne.”

“No, ora tu mi ascolti.” Disse Sirius con tono serio, un tono che rare volte aveva avuto in vita sua.

“Ok, dimmi velocemente quello che hai da dire.”

Sirius non si fece scoraggiare dal finito menefreghismo di Remus e, raccogliendo coraggio, continuò.

“Non ho pensato prima agire, Lunastorta.”

“Ma non mi dire.” Tuonò Remus rivolgendogli un sorriso sarcastico.

“Mi fai finire?”

“Senti, non uscirtene con frasi smielate del tipo-“

“No, niente del genere. Sono un idiota che ha sbagliato e non intendo giustificarmi.”

Remus, che non si aspettava quella risposta, rimase leggermente interdetto.

“Ah, no?”

“No, non esiste una giustificazione. Ho sbagliato. L’unica cosa che mi interessava era togliere Snivellus di torno così da farlo smettere di indagare su di te senza pensare che non avrei ferito solo lui, ma avrei ferito anche te, anzi soprattutto te.”

Remus abbassò lo sguardo scuotendo la testa senza riuscire a sostenere lo sguardo di Sirius.

“Mi sono sentito tradito, lo sai questo? Oltre al fatto che, per quanto possiamo detestarlo, avresti potuto ucciderlo e questo non è una cosa di poco conto, Sirius. Inoltre, mi sono sentito…usato.” Finì la frase con un filo di voce, quasi come se si fosse pentito di aver parlato, continuando a tenere lo sguardo basso.

“Lo capisco. Non intendo obbligarti a perdonarmi, perché io non mi perdonerò mai per aver fatto soffrire _te, _ma sappi che non voglio perderti perché, semplicemente, non posso e non voglio farlo. Aspetterò seduto su una panchina anche per anni fino a quando tu, e ripeto tu, deciderai di perdonarmi. Se non lo farai va bene, ma non smetterò mai di sperarci perché io non voglio vivere una vita senza di te, Lunastorta.”

Remus guardò il ragazzo che aveva di fronte e trovò sul volto del giovane grifondoro un’espressione serissima e colma di quella che a lui sembrò _tristezza_.

Sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa dolorosissima.

_Ma perché devi fare così? Non posso vederti in questo stato, idiota._

“Su quale panchina?” Tentò di scherzare Remus non potendo fare a meno di nascondere un sorriso nonostante gli occhi ancora colmi di lacrime pronte ad uscire. Sirius colse quel piccolo cenno di sorriso e, totalmente incredulo, si affrettò a ricambiarlo temendo di vederlo sparire da un momento all’altro.

_Maledetto, perché devi farmi quest’effetto?_

“Quella che vuoi? Non lo so dai, era un modo di dire.”

“Niente panchina?”

Sirius lo guardò confuso non capendo l’improvviso interesse di Remus verso una panchina.

“Possiamo sempre sceglierla questa amata panchina, se proprio ci tieni.” Propose Sirius e Remus era sicuro che stesse davvero pensando a quale panchina potesse diventare la _loro._

“Fino ad allora attenderò in piedi e ti prometto-“

“Smettila, sbaglio o avevamo detto niente di smielato?”

“Sei tu che hai iniziato la ricerca di una nostra panchina!”

“Io? Ho solo chiesto se ne avessi già in mente una.”

“Sì, come no.”

“Comunque, io propongo quella vicina al lago nero.”

“Quella dove non va mai nessuno perché si vocifera che Gazza l’abbia manomessa?”

“Proprio quella, non ti piace il rischio signor Black?”

Sirius aprì e chiuse la bocca non sapendo cosa rispondere, _Stai perdendo colpi_ pensò Remus, e questa sua mancanza di parole era forse dovuta al fatto che non si aspettava un cambio così repentino d’umore da parte di colui che aveva rischiato di diventare un suo ex amico.

La sua palese incapacità di rispondere a tono fece scoppiare a ridere il giovane prefetto.

Anche Sirius si accodò alle risate per poi guardare Remus negli occhi.

Remus ricambiò lo sguardo ed entrambi si scoprirono più rilassati grazie al loro scambio di battute che era una buona e vecchia abitudine tra i due.

Sirius si fece un po’ più vicino sotto lo sguardo attento di Remus.

“Non ti ferirò più.”

Remus sbuffò.

“Non promettere cose di cui non hai il controllo.”

Sirius si strinse nelle spalle senza aggiungere altro. Remus lo conosceva e sapeva bene che in realtà avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma forse non voleva farlo arrabbiare di nuovo.

Remus rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo al cielo e continuò a parlare mentre Sirius lo guardava attentamente.

“Ti ho già perdonato, Sirius. Se proprio devo dirla tutta, ti ho perdonato dopo un giorno,”

“Non mi hai rivolto la parola per settimane.”

“Mi vergognavo.” Ammise Remus spiando con la coda dell’occhio la reazione di Sirius.

_Ormai ci siamo._

“Vergognarti? E di cosa?” Chiese Sirius con la stessa aria confusa di quando James affermava che lui e Lily si sarebbero sposati _sicuramente,“Ma che dici, non puoi saperlo davvero!” “Invece lo so!!!” ,_ per poi finire ad azzuffarsi perché _“Mi hai rotto le scatole con questa Evans!” “Cooosaa?”_.

“Per quello che sono, per come tu e gli altri mi vedete. Sai, in questi anni mi sono comportato da ragazzo _normale_ fino a quasi dimenticare la realtà delle cose. Tu e gli altri mi avete fatto sentire come se davvero questa vita potesse esser mia, ma non è così, Sirius. Io sono una creatura oscura, ti ringrazio per avermi riportato con i piedi per terra.”

Remus finì il suo discorso con voce tremante segnale che da lì a poco sarebbe scoppiato a piangere mentre le precedenti risate sembravano ormai lontanissime.

Sirius era visibilmente sconvolto dalla dichiarazione dell’amico.

Nonostante il senso di umiliazione per essersi esposto così tanto, Remus si sentiva come se un pezzo di quel grande macigno che aveva nel petto fosse finalmente caduto, _sparito._

Sirius con fatica, e dopo qualche minuto, spezzò il silenzio.

“È questo quello che ti ho portato a pensare? Che sei un mostro?”

“Non è per te che lo penso, è la verità. Non studi difese contro le arti oscure? Non mi vedi sui libri?”

La tensione tra i due stava crescendo sempre di più e Sirius, con la faccia ormai rossa, sbatté un pugno sulla ringhiera facendo sussultare Remus.

“Io non credo a tutte quelle sciocchezze e non dovresti nemmeno tu!”

“Non ci credi? A cosa pensavi mentre mandavi Severus verso una morte certa, eh?”

“Te l’ho detto, non stavo pensando! Volevo solo…volevo solo che la smettesse ok? Continuava a blaterare sul come avesse capito tutto, sul come ti avrebbe fatto espellere ed io-“

“Sì, ok.” Lo interruppe stancamente Remus notando il respiro accelerato per l’agitazione di Sirius.

_Perché si agita tanto? Non l’ho mai visto così._

“Non devi pensarlo, Remus. Non devi.”

“Ok.”

“Sono serio! Io lo so che ti ho ferito, che molto probabilmente ho perso la tua fiducia, ma questo… non devi pensarlo mai. Odia me piuttosto, ma non te stesso!”

“Non ci riesco, Sirius.” Ammise Remus guardandolo negli occhi.

Grigio e verde si incontrarono nuovamente e, per qualche istante, Remus si sentì _quasi_ bene.

“Non riesco ad odiarti. L’unica cosa che mi ferisce davvero di tutta questa situazione è quello che sono. Te l’ho già detto, il tuo gesto l’ho perdonato immediatamente. Ho odiato il come mi ha fatto sentire, ma non te.”

“Non è giusto.”

“È così.”

Sirius si avvicinò a Remus e, cogliendolo di sorpresa, gli mise entrambi le mani sulle spalle portando il suo viso ad un palmo da quello del ragazzo più piccolo.

La scena, vista da fuori, risultava quasi buffa visto la significativa differenza di altezza tra i due.

Remus, ritrovandosi Sirius così vicino, iniziò a pregare mentalmente qualsiasi divinità esistente _“Zeus, Apollo, Afrodite o chi per voi, non fatemi arrossire. Devo rimanere serio, ok?”_

“Remus.”

Remus trasalì di fronte alla mancanza del suo, tanto amato dai malandrini, soprannome.

“Sirius?”

Sirius aveva un’espressione serissima e Remus giurò a se stesso di poter quasi vedere gli ingranaggi del cervello dell’altro ragazzo girare all’impazzata per trovare le parole giuste.

_Mi fa quasi tenere- no._

“Non intavolerò nessun discorso sul quanto tu sia fantastico perché so che non mi crederai, ma d’ora in poi cercherò di fartelo capire ogni giorno. Hai un sacco di qualità che, insieme ai tuoi quei piccoli difetti-“ ammiccò rimarcando l’ultima parola-“ti rendono la persona strepitosa che ad oggi sei. Non meriti di pensare determinate cose sul tuo conto. Non sono assolutamente veritiere, ok? Le cose scritte sui libri _non sono vere_. Loro, i trogloditi che scrivono quella robaccia, non ti conoscono, ma io sì. Ho fatto la cazzata più colossale di questo mondo e ho rischiato di perderti, ma non succederà mai più non solo perché azionerò il cervello prima di parlare-“

“Si spera.” Ribatté Remus interrompendolo.

“Non interrompermi con queste battutine.” Disse Sirius con finto tono arrabbiato facendo sorridere lievemente il ragazzo di fronte a sé.

“Continua.”

“Stavo dicendo, non succederà mai più perché voglio esser migliore… per te.”

Remus non sapeva cosa dire.

Aveva già notato come il giovane Black durante quell’anno si fosse avvicinato di più a lui, parlandogli a cuore aperto parecchie volte, ma quella dichiarazione andava oltre sua aspettativa. C’era sempre stato qualcosa di diverso tra loro, un qualcosa che non c’era con gli altri membri del gruppo e che quell’anno sembrava esser finalmente esplosa.

Una sensazione di _conforto_ e curiosità lo attraversava quando stava con Sirius.

Oltre l’irrefrenabile voglia di accarezzargli i capelli quando si addormentava vicino a lui, ma non era il momento giusto per pensarci.

Ora Remus doveva pensare a quale sarebbe stata la risposta corretta ad una rivelazione del genere.

Il giovane grifondoro più alto rimuginò qualche secondo per poi dare la sua risposta mentre Sirius lo guardava in trepidante attesa.

“Ok.”

_Sono patetico._

Sirius ridacchiò di fronte alla risposta monosillabica di Remus.

“Ok allora?”

“Ok.” Riconfermò Remus annuendo con il capo.

“Mi dai un’altra possibilità?”

Remus sbuffò fingendosi seccato.

“Ma quanto sei drammatico?”

“Lo sai che adoro il dramma.”

“Ma non mi dire.” Disse sarcasticamente Remus godendosi la vista del viso di Sirius, ora più rilassato, vicinissimo al suo.

“Ti ho portato una cosa.” Disse Sirius allontanandosi con un balzo da Remus per prendere la sua cartella che aveva lasciato sul pavimento poco lontano da loro.

“Un regalo?” Chiese Remus confuso mentre guardava Sirius cercare il misterioso oggetto.

“Più o meno.” Mormorò Sirius arrossendo leggermente mentre afferrava un apparentemente normalissimo pezzo di carta. Si risistemò di fronte a Remus, che ne fu grato, per poi porgergli il pezzo di carta che venne afferrato velocemente in quanto Remus era divorato dalla curiosità.

Scrutò il foglio con attenzione scoprendo che non era un semplice pezzo di carta, ma sopra vi era disegnata una costellazione con delle coordinate vicino. Più confuso che mai rivolse lo sguardo a Sirius aspettandosi delle delucidazioni che non tardarono ad arrivare.

“Questa è la mia, cioè nel senso che porta il mio nome, costellazione. Basta accarezzare con un dito la costellazione e apparirà una sorta di mano quasi trasparente che ti indicherà dove guardare. L’ho modificata per far sì che funzioni solo con te. Non riesco ad accettare il non esser stati in grado di farti compagnia nemmeno quest’anno durante la luna piena e quest’estate dovrai trasformarti ancora da solo e beh… anche se non potrò esser con te durante la trasformazione, ogni qualvolta ti sentissi solo, potrai guardare il cielo e trovarmi lì, oltre a scrivermi tutte le lettere che vorrai ovviamente. Ho pensato a quando tempo fa mi dissi che, quando sei triste, ti piace andare sul tetto di casa tua a guardare le stelle e quindi ho pensato fosse una cosa carina.”

Sirius si strinse nelle spalle arrossendo ancora di più mentre Remus rimase in silenzio cercando di elaborare ciò che gli era stato appena detto stringendo forte il pezzo di carta temendo che potesse volar improvvisamente via.

“Ok, ora che l’ho detto ad alta voce è tremendamente stupido, cancella tutto.” Sirius si sporse in avanti cercando di prendere la pergamena con sopra disegnata la costellazione dalle mani di Remus che, prontamente, portò in alto la mano che la reggeva impedendo a Sirius di prenderla.

“Non è stupida e non la riavrai. Sai come dicono i bambini babbani?”

“Come?”

“Le cose regalate sono incatenate!”

“Che scemenza.” Affermò Sirius, ancora rosso in volto per l’imbarazzo, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Remus sorrise.

“Grazie.”

“Figurati.”

“Ancora non ti ho perdonato, dovrai farmi regali più costosi di così sai?” Scherzò Remus facendo ridere Sirius.

_Tornerà tutto come prima, lo so. Non posso davvero starti lontano. Anzi, non voglio._

“Un cottage in riva al mare ti va bene?”

“Mh, potrebbe andare!”

“Aggiudicato.”

“Andiamo dai, James ci uccide se lo lasciamo solo. Riesco già sentire le sue lamentele con Peter per il nostro ritardo”

“Io non me ne capacito, organizziamo una bella festa e loro due non si presentano! Ma perché mi fanno questo, Peter?” Sirius imitò, in modo appositamente pessimo, la voce di James insieme a gesti estremamente drammatici facendo ridere di gusto Remus.

I due ragazzi continuarono a prendere in giro il loro amico, a sua insaputa, riempiendo l’aria con il suono delle loro risate mentre si avviavano verso la loro sala comune rosso e oro.

Erano entrambi consapevoli che quello fosse semplicemente il punto di partenza per rimettere insieme i pezzi e che molto probabilmente ne avrebbe riparlato in futuro.

Allo stesso tempo erano entrambi ignari che quello fosse il punto di partenza anche per la costruzione di un legame ancora più forte che non sarebbe mai andato distrutto.

Erano ignari che un cottage in riva al mare, dopo il loro ultimo anno ad Hogwarts, Sirius l’avrebbe preso sul serio e che ci avrebbero abitato _insieme._

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA grazie per aver letto!  
> Come al solito, mi auguro di non esser caduta nell'OOC :\  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e, se avete apprezzato questa, vi metto qui sotto il link delle mie altre due storie^_^  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805249  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997693


End file.
